Talk:Random
"Oops, sorry not sorry. I just got word from the higher ups. Don't bother your time with the small fry, Ino, Shadow, and the rest. Your real concern lies with the people you pissed off by killing off Shadowclan's previous leader. I take back what I said about the warning; consider yourselves dead already." Reon grinned. "You won't be going up against a bunch of cats and claws, no. You're going up against the best warriors of the milennia. You're nothing compared to the storm you've raised. Maggots compared to what you're about to face, worthless scum. Get on your knees and beg for your lives." She turned, and then looked back. "By the way, fuckfaces, it isn't Neme. It's Reon Soliel Mystique, Hitokiri Yajuusai of the Seventh Division. Remember the name." ....Ok then..... The "higher ups"? As in Gale and Tide? They aren't higher ups. We'll bother with whomever we feel like. The people we pissed off should realize what a favor we did for everyone. We should be considered heroes, not villains. I won't die easily. And I won't let Shadow die at all. And these "best warriors of the milennia" are? I wouldn't underestimate Shadow and I, if I were you. We can take anything that's thrown at us. The only maggot here is you. We don't get on our knees for anyone. And forget begging. Ok, I'll remember that name, Neme. ^.^ Not. yo ino..i see raven put more sucky songs one here .-. ~cross Hey Cross. Yup XD ino h4 :d -growl rises in throat but stops it from coming out- .oh hello crossfoot- ravenheart Wait, I can't right now Cross, sorry. I'll be able to come on later though. Craven, shut up. Can't you see he hates you? =.= guys can i delete the talk pg its getting a bbit long v.v ~cross Wait, I'll get it. Dapplestar's spirit appeared a few feet away, her small growl slowly turned to a harsh one. "You are wrong about who we underestimate. Look at yourself at who you are underestimating, Ino. These people are serious about what war they are declaring. You are also definetly wrong. The gods do not have any idea what has happened and even if they knew, they wouldn't try to "avenge" my death." She let out a small laugh, "Really, though. You have angered souls that you do not even want to mess with. What you are facing, isn't the small weak group of fluffy cats you think, they'' wi'l'l'' be the'' best warriors of the milennia'', and just like you told me before; don't underestimate people, or you'll get yourself killed." she started to lightly delequese infront of her until small stars fell on the ground and the stars themself banished as well. *tosses battle axe to the side* raven your starting to make my axe dull *draws a wooden sword then swings it straight at ravens face sliceing her wiskers off* ~cross *looks at the spirit in contempt* You obviously underestimated me. You didn't think I'd actually kill you. Who are "these people" and why would they care enough about your death to start a war? I think we can handle this situation. So these people are basically cats, but as spirits? Who says you aren't looking at the best warriors of the milenia right now? Cross, Shadow and I are pretty damn awesome. well you think you and shadow are awesome but to me your just obsicals in my way. And you are? Btw, I don't THINK we're awesome, I KNOW we are. Anyone that can't even spell *obstacle correctly when they're trying to make a threat isn't even worth listening to. Ha it's common for people to try to ignore us because they know were stronger and just over all better than them at every point. Admit it your scared of me and ino because were just to good to be part of your clan of imperfections. i take no pitty on people who can't stop when they know they're beat at their own game. -Shadowscream